Aura, mensonge & vérité
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Il a toujours vu ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, il a toujours su s'en protéger, mais cette fois, c'est LUI qu'il veut protéger.
1. prologue (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _L'Aura, mensonge & vérité_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Il a toujours vu ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, il a toujours su s'en protéger, mais cette fois, c'est LUI qu'il veut protéger._

.

.

 _ **Prologue**_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Je vois des choses que les autres ne voies pas. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vu des choses. Je peux voir des évènements qui sont passé ou à venir. Je peux voir ceux qui ne sont plus, ces êtres qui sont là, mais que personnes ne voient, ils m'aident et veillent sur moi à leur manière. Je peux aussi voir les couleurs qui entourent les gens, ce que j'appris avec le temps être les auras. Que ce soit d'une mince lumière rouge, qui signifie la colère, à un bleu cristallin qui signifie le calme. Chaque couleur représente un état d'esprit et au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai appris à les différencier. Une couleur en particulier, m'a permis de survivre et de voir qui était mes vrais amis, un violet très sombre qui représente le mensonge. Le mensonge, j'ai appris à le reconnaître très vite, il fait partie de ma vie depuis toujours et plus encore depuis que je suis ici, pourtant, il y a quatre personne qui ne m'ont jamais menti, l'un d'eux est mort, un autre a disparu et les deux autres sont mes ennemis. Aujourd'hui, je suis seul, il n'y a plus personne pour veiller sur moi, plus personne pour me protéger de mon ennemi. Me protéger, je peux le faire seul, mais LUI, qui le protégera ? Je dois fuir, car désormais, ma maison est devenue une prison. Mes ennemis pourront-ils être mes amis ?

.

.

oOo

.

.

 **Le prologue est court, je sais, mais c'est fait exprès.**


	2. Chapter 1 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _L'Aura, mensonge & vérité_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Il a toujours vu ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, il a toujours su s'en protéger, mais cette fois, c'est LUI qu'il veut protéger._

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 1. La fuite de Poudlard**_

.

.

oOo

.

.

Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'ai entendu. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ? Eux qui prétendent œuvrer pour le bien, ne sont pas mieux que ceux qu'ils combattent. Il nous faut fuir, je ne les laisserais pas leurs faire du mal. Je cours à travers les couloirs des cachots, la porte n'est plus très loin. Un miaulement me fait disparaître de toute urgence derrière une statue. Miss Teigne passe devant moi, vite suivit par Rusard. J'attends. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sont partis et je me précipite vers ma destination. Je frappe à la porte et me précipite à l'intérieure à peine ouverte, abaissant ma cape et me dévoilant.

 **\- Mr Potter ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite ici ?**

Rogue me fixe d'un regard menaçant, mais je ne me laisse pas intimidé, trop de vie sont en jeu.

 **\- Professeur, ils sont en danger, vous devez les faire sortir du château et vite.**

 **\- De quoi parler vous, Mr Potter ?**

 **\- Je parle de vos précieux Serpentards,** me mis-je à hurler. **Le professeur Dumbledore à décider de les éliminés, tous ceux qui porte la marque seront envoyer à Azkaban et sans aucun jugement. Ça vous va comme réponse ? Quand je pense qu'il se prétend chef de la lumière, pour le bien de tous qu'il disait, tous des menteurs,** grommelais-je pour moi-même.

Rogue me fixe un moment avant de demander.

 **\- Comment savez-vous ça ?**

Piéger. Je me suis piéger moi-même. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai confiance en lui, je dois lui dire.

 **\- Dumbledore en à parler avec le ministre cet après-midi, ils ont dit que c'était une mesure d'urgence et que puisque que ces élèves étaient des mangemorts, ils ne manqueraient à personne. Ma… Magda Prince est venu me prévenir.**

Je le vois ce figé et devenir encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. _Tien, c'est possible ça ?_

 **\- Vous mentez Potter…**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Magda Prince est…**

 **\- Morte. Je le sais, mais ça ne change pas qu'elle est venue me prévenir et que…**

 _«_ _ **Dis-lui…**_ _»_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[ POV Severus ]_

 _ **.**_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Et comment peut-il connaître l'existence de Magda ?

 **\- Magda Prince est…**

 **\- Morte. Je le sais, mais ça ne change pas qu'elle est venue me prévenir et que…**

Potter fini par se taire et semble écouter quelqu'un lui parler. Il acquiesce et se retourne vers moi.

 **\- Elle dit qu'elle ne vous en veut pas et que ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il y avait des sirènes dans le lac. Elle dit aussi qu'elle préfère que ce soit elle plutôt que vous.**

C'est impossible, personne ne connaît cette histoire, pas même Dumbledore.

 **\- Ça suffit. Taisez-vous !**

Je me mets à hurler cette dernière phrase, car c'est littéralement impossible que Potter puisse parler avec Magda, sinon, ça voudrait dire que Potter est un putain de nécromancien, mais les nécromanciens ont disparus depuis longtemps, le dernier était Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

 **\- Potter, êtes-vous un nécromancien ?**

Potter fait une drôle de tête, mais lâche un oui à contre cœur.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[ POV Harry ]_

 _ **.**_

 **\- Professeur, ils comptent agir dès demain matin, nous devons agir maintenant.**

 **\- Nous ?**

 **\- J'ai les moyens de vous faire sortir du château sans problème.**

 **\- Qui sont les élèves concernés ?**

« **Les 6** **ième** **et 7** **ième** **années, mais ils veulent surtout le petit Dragon.** » me répète encore Magda.

 **\- Les 6** **ième** **et 7** **ième** **années, surtout Malfoy me dit Magda.**

Rogue acquiesce, je sors la carte des maraudeurs et la cape de mon père. Je pointe ma baguette sur la carte et prononce « les mots magiques ». Le château et ses habitants apparaissent aussitôt. Je tends la carte au professeur Rogue, qu'il me rend après l'avoir observé et j'enfile la cape. Il me fait confiance, je le sais. Il m'entraîne en dehors de ses appartements et me fait entrer dans le repaire des serpents. Nous nous dirigeons directement dans le dortoir des septièmes années. J'entends Rogue les réveillé et les avertir de notre fuite. Je tombe nez à nez avec Malfoy qui sort de sa chambre, il m'observe en silence avant de me faire un signe de tête. Rogue à réunit les élèves dans la salle communes y compris les mangemorts et enfants de mangemorts des autres années. Ils sont environs une trentaine, j'en viens à me demander comment nous allons réussir à fuir avec autant de personne, je n'ai pas très envie de dévoiler mes capacités que j'ai gardé secrète pendant toutes ces années. Chacun me dévisage, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas, je m'assois dans un fauteuil en attendant que Rogue explique la situation aux élèves. Je regarde la carte et m'aperçois qu'ils arrivent vers nous plus tôt que prévue. Les élèves s'approchent de la sortit, mais je leur barre la route.

\- **Non, pas par-là** , me tournant vers Rogue je lui montre la carte, **ils** **arrivent**.

Je me dirige vers le mur du fond et pose ma main sur le serpent au-dessus de la cheminé et m'adresse à lui en fourchelangue.

 _ **§ Ouvre-toi, §**_ _je siffle à la gravure._

Le serpent lève la tête et me contemple avant de disparaître, puis la cheminé s'enfonce dans le mur et s'ouvre en deux dévoilant un passage secret. J'entends les exclamations surprises et paniqués en provenance de derrière moi.

 **\- Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, passé devant, le passage mène à la forêt interdite, une fois dehors, assurer vous que vos camarades utilisent leurs portoloins d'urgence et faite attention à vous.**

Malfoy et Zabini s'enfoncent dans le passage vite suivit par les autres élèves. Un bruit sourd retenti contre l'entrée de la salle commune, je me tourne vers Rogue et lui fait signe d'entrer à son tour dans le passage. J'en fait de même et le referme derrière moi. Des torches s'allument et s'éteignent sur notre chemin, nous atteignons bien vite le surface et la forêt interdite. Rogue utilise son portoloin avec un élève qui a perdu le sien et Malfoy me tend la main pour me faire partager le sien. Je prends sa main et je me sens tiré par la taille, _je hais cette sensation_. A peine arrivé à destination que le noir m'accueille alors que je perds connaissance. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est les bras de Malfoy qui me rattrape.


End file.
